


Staff Only

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I was meant to upload this a while ago yikes, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: You want some summer fun? You got it.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Staff Only

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please don’t copy, steal or repost my work; credit does not count.

_If I have to get another floatie because children have decided they want to eat them, I’m going to scream._

Pushing the gate, which used to have a badly painted _Staff Only_ sign on it, open, you close it but don’t lock it, knowing from previous experience that it’ll only cause unnecessary chaos to have to juggle the floaties and keys. Besides, everyone’s too busy running around and having fun to want to sneak in.

God, to have fun during the summer. What a concept.

You’d had to take the job to help make ends meet; the recent opening of the Starcourt Mall had made business for the local shops incredibly slow, some places even having being forced to close. So, your hours at your regular job had been cut, but you’d been saved by an advertisement in the paper about a need for lifeguards.

‘Saved’.

No, it wasn’t a bad job, just not one you would have particularly chosen. The rest of the staff were recent high school graduates or still in high school so you felt like the oldest person in the world and most of the patrons were entitled and rude but it was fine really. It was easy, you didn’t have to do much, nobody could really drown unnoticed because the pools were so crowded and you were outside in the sun.

Heading further into the building, passing pipes and tanks, the temperature drops, making you shiver involuntarily. It doesn’t help that you’re damp from the hips down from having to wade into the shallow pool and collect toddler-chewed floaties. Heading through an already opened gate to the tiny storeroom, you blow out a breath as you scan the shelves, searching for the extra supply of floaties. Were they even any left? God, this could be you for the next five hours, searching for floaties in a cold, tiny room.

Bending down, you squint slightly to see to the back of a shelf, thinking maybe perhaps you see _something_ resembling a floatie.

A low whistle fills the room.

Straightening with a gasp, you turn swiftly.

Hopper smiles at you, leaning against the wall, his arms folded. “Hi, baby.”

Exhaling a breath, your lips twitch as you place your hands on your hips. “Hello, Hopper. Thank you for giving me a heart attack.”

He chuckles as your gaze darts over him, taking in his new, favourite, rather garish shirt. “Sorry, just couldn’t help it. You look damn fuckin’ good in that suit. Especially when you bend over.”

You snort as you feel your cheeks heat, folding your arms. “I think you’d say that even if I wore a trash bag.”

“That’s because it’s true.” He smirks lazily, tilting his head. “You always look fuckin’ delicious.”

Slightly flustered, _how_ does he always manage to do that to you, you side-eye him, sucking in your cheeks slightly to unsuccessfully hide a smile as you return your attention to the shelves. “You know, it’s staff only in here. As a man of the law, you should respect the rules.”

“I’m off duty.”

“Isn’t that nice for you.”

“Mmhm…”

Your lips part with a soft exhale as you feel his warm mouth on the crook of your neck, his head bowed, his hands resting so lightly on your hips.

“… And when do you finish?” he murmurs against your skin, his hands sliding down your outer thighs as he bends slightly.

You just can’t help but lean back against him a little, your head tipping back a few inches. “At five,” you answer in a voice barely above a whisper, his hands slowly sliding back up your thighs.

“Mmh, too long…” He kisses along your shoulder, his hands continuing up to your waist. “… You’re cold…”

You swallow lightly, taking a moment as his tongue licks across your skin. “It’s cold in here.”

“How about I warm you up?”

“That has got to be the most corny line you’ve ever… said…” You trail off with a breathy sigh as one of his hands slides over your stomach, the other gliding up to your chest, his fingers tugging at your already hard nipples poking through your swimsuit.

“This from the cold or me?” he murmurs into your ear, pinching gently at your nipple.

You exhale a laugh as you tip your head back against his shoulder, your eyes closing. “You can’t take credit for everything, Hopper.”

“Mmh, well, I’m gonna.”

He pulls a gasp from you as he tugs on your nipple, his other hand sliding down from your stomach to your covered pussy, two fingers stroking down your slit.

“You this wet from the pool or me?”

“Pool,” you whisper, biting at your lower lip as you can’t help but rock your hips into his touch.

“Let’s see about that…”

You inhale sharply and your hand darts up to grip at his bicep as his fingers suddenly slip under your suit and along your soaked pussy lips.

“Mmhm…” he groans against your ear, his other arm wrapping around your waist, “… I think this is from me, yeah?”

“Fuck…” you breathe as he circles your clit so slowly, your other hand settling on his forearm across your stomach.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you gasp as he rubs at your clit.

“That’s my girl…”

He’s so warm against you, making you feel so damn good… You’ve almost forgotten where you are until he speaks again.

“What do your rules say about doing this in here?”

You swallow again, rolling your head to the side as he kisses down your neck. “I’m pretty… pretty sure my colleagues do things in here all the time…”

“Is that right?” he muses, his teeth grazing against your skin. “… Well, I’m gonna fuck you in here, sweetheart.”

Your eyes snap open as you lift your chin to look at him. “Hopper, we can’t, anyone could hear us or come in.”

Yet even as you protest you feel heat pool between your thighs. Then his forefinger slides into your pussy hole.

Your mouth drops open and you manage to suppress your moan just in time, your hand flying up to cover your mouth.

“Nah, let me hear it, baby…” he groans into your ear, slowly fucking his finger in and out of you.

“Someone could hear…” you gasp through your fingers.

“Let them…”

A second finger slides into you and your knees almost buckle as his thumb presses against your clit. His arm tightens around your waist, holding you up against him as you moan into your hand.

“God, you feel so good… So wet, that’s it… Fuck yourself against my fingers…”

You couldn’t help it; your hips had started to rock against his hand, desperately needing more. You don’t bother, don’t care, to suppress your moan as a third finger pushes inside you.

“Fuck….” You draw the curse out as your head drops back against his shoulder, your hands resting on his forearm, gripping it.

“You gonna let me fuck you now?” he gravels against your neck.

His breath is raspy, as strained as his erection against your ass, and in that moment you feel like, despite the pleasure he’s giving you, you have all the power.

“… Yes”

As soon as you exhale the word his fingers are out of you and his hands are on your hips, turning you swiftly and pushing you back against the shelves. You don’t care that they dig into your back as his lips descend upon yours, his hands gripping your ass and pulling you against him. You moan into one another, your hands between you, frantically trying to unbutton his shirt. It only takes you a few moments, his body moving an inch or two away so you can shove the bright garment off of his shoulders and down his arms. You know he isn’t happy to remove his hands from you to aid in the process, but they’re back on you in seconds, pulling the straps of your suit down.

You release a sound resembling a _whine_ as your breasts are now fully exposed to the cool air of the room, your back arching. His fingers are already tugging at a hard nipple as his other hand continues to tug your suit down. He bends a little as it reaches your knees and you lift your legs one at a time so he can fully remove it, and you kick it aside.

Then, his fingers are inside you once more, stroking at your slick walls and your clit, drawing the most wanton sounds from you. You don’t care if anyone hears; the things you’ve had to listen to, it’s about time you got some payback.

You want to feel him, want to make him feel good, want to hear _his_ groans and moans. Even as you unbuckle his belt he does just that; groans against your lips and quickens his fingers inside you. If it wasn’t for the shelves at your back and his hold on you, your legs would have given out. You can already feel the deliciously familiar tightening within you, pleasure starting to build. He can feel it, too, your walls clenching and gripping at his thick fingers.

“No, no, no, not yet…” he murmurs roughly, finally breaking the kiss but giving you no time to inhale a full breath, his mouth on your neck, biting, licking and kissing. “… want to feel you cum on my cock.”

He takes over from you because, quite frankly, you don’t think your brain is connected to your body at the moment. He unzips his trousers, even the sound of it making you want to moan, and then you finally feel him. The head of his hard, wet cock glides up your slit and you gasp, your hands gripping at his shoulders.

Your gaze dropping, you watch his cock slide between your folds, your lips parted, while he watches you.

“You want my cock, sweetheart?”

You swallow as you nod. “Want to touch you…” you breathe, lifting your eyes to meet his.

“Later, baby, I promise,” he groans and your mind instantly fills with images of all the delicious things you can do to one another once you’re home. But as for now…

His hand grips under your knee and lifts your leg, hooking it around his hip, opening your legs to him.

“You ready for me, baby?” He whispers the words against your ear, and he feels you nod in reply.

Gripping his cock, he pushes into you. Your cry as he fills you is muffled slightly by your mouth against his shoulder, both of you pausing any other movement as you both just feel one another, his hand tight on your thigh.

Every time… _Every_ time he just feels so _good_ , his thick cock filling and stretching you so perfectly. You can’t stop your pussy from clenching around him and he grunts, his fingers flexing. He’s not going to last long, and you fucking _love_ that.

You roll your hips, not bothering to start slow and gentle. You want, _need_ , him to fuck you hard, your body crying out for it. He gets the message very quickly.

His other hand gripping the edge of the shelf by your head, his gaze locks with yours and you want to cum from his expression alone. You are the only thing that exists to him in that moment.

Drawing his hips back, they then snap forward, filling you again in one firm stroke. Your eyes fall shut as you mewl, and he does it again and again and again, setting the hard, fast rhythm that you both need.

“Jesus Christ, always so fuckin’ tight for me…” Hopper grunts into the crook of your neck, utterly focused on the feel of his cock dragging in and out of you.

“Only for you, Hop,” you moan, your arms wrapping around his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin.

“Just for me, huh?”

“Yeah, just for you… Only… Only wet for you and your cock, God—“ You break off with a ragged gasp as his fingers suddenly stroke at your clit, as fast as the pounding of his cock.

“Want you to cum on my cock, want to feel how tight and wet you can get, show me how much you love my cock…”

Barely understandable curses and moans had fallen from your lips as he spoke, your brow dipping, your mouth open. The pleasure is building again, coursing and rising through you. Once again, he knows.

“That’s it, baby, c’mon… C’mon, show me how much you can cum on my cock, how much you fuckin’ love this…”

His words are thinly veiled pleas, wanting to feel you tumble over the edge before he does.

You cry out as he presses down on your swollen clit, your hips jerking as you clench involuntarily around him.

“That’s it, that’s it, c’mon… C’mon, cum for me, cum on my cock…” He’s murmuring into your ear, encouraging you, and you hold onto his shoulders, trying to ground yourself as he drives you closer and closer to the edge.

And then, as he buries himself inside you once more, his fingers working over your clit, you suddenly cry out again, your toes curling and your back arching as he sends you crashing over into your orgasm.

You think you maybe hear him _growl_ as you soak his cock, his arms so tight around you as he tries desperately hard to hold off for a few more moments, desperately just wanting to feel you cumming on his cock before he spirals himself.

“… oh, _fuck_ , Hopper….”

That breaks him. Thrusting into you once last time, his hips still as he releases a long groan of relief, cumming inside you. You open your eyes just in time to see his features relax, his eyes closed, his chest glistening with sweat. Exhaling a slightly shaky breath as bliss settles over you, you press gentle kisses along his shoulder, making him hum quietly. You continue until you’re at his lips, your hand cupping his cheek to tilt his head down. He responds after a moment or two, his lips moving leisurely against yours.

Your hand slides down to the side of his neck, your finger tips stroking against his hair lightly as his hands move to your back, his arms wrapping around you.

“Nice and warmed up?” he rumbles, feeling you smile against his lips.

“Yeah, I think I might actually enjoy getting in the pool to cool down—”

The creak of a gate not too far off has both of you pausing, Hopper’s head lifting.

Staring up at him, your lips twitch. “Oh my God…”

You hear giggling and what is most definitely kissing.

Hopper clears his throat and calls out before you can stop him, your eyes wide. “Hey, there’s someone already in here.”

You hear a tut and a sigh, followed by, “All right, just… Hurry up, man.”

Looking at you, Hopper arches an eyebrow. “Quick round two?”


End file.
